Thirst is Taking Over
by Pissed off pixie
Summary: i suck at summarys if you want to know what the storys about you got to read it
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST MEETING**

"So I guess we have a job" Dean stated as he put the paper down on the table and took a swig of his coffee Sam nodded as he read the coroner's report of his laptop it hadn't taken him long to hack in their computer and the file had been easy to find. "Well it defiantly looks like a vampire attack" Sam said turning the laptop toward Dean so he could read it."So some blood suckers we can actually kill that makes a change" Sam looked at his brother he knew the whole thing with Lenore still confused him. "So we're we going to start first" Sam asked as he took his laptop back from his brother "you can start by forgetting about what you read that's my job" a silky voice said from behind them surprising them both they turned in their seats to see who had spoken a young attractive women stood in front of them a hand on her cocked hip as she smiled amused by their surprised faces. "Dean glared at her as Sam quickly closed his laptop to hide the report "excuse me can I help you" Dean asked his voice filled with hostility "Yeah you can. Just stay out of my way" she said smiling sweetly at them. "Stay out of what?" Sam asked frowning at her "The hunt it belongs to me" she said her smile gone her face all business now. Dean raised an eyebrow at her "you're a hunter" he asked suspicious. "Hunter? oh no I'm not like you. Try vampire." She smiled showing her fangs. Both brothers went tense hands going to their guns she laughed as she watched their reaction "now now boy's you know that won't kill me any way I'm not the bad guy." "and we should believe you because" Dean growled not taking his hand away from the gun at his side he didn't wont to fire his gun in broad day light in front of innocent people but if this fanged chick moved even one muscle he would not hesitate put holes in her. "You saved my sister from that hunter you helped her escape you know not all of mine are killers" Both brothers stared at her in shock. no frigging way "you mean Gorgon" Sam asked dumb founded. Her eyes flashed red her lips curled up in to a snarl flashing fang "yes" she hissed. "I'm guessing he's not your favourite person" Dean asked raising an eyebrow "if it was your family that he hurt how would you feel. Would you want to be his best friend or would you want to rip his throat out." She growled, Dean glanced at Sam knowing he would do a lot worse if anyone ever hurt him. he looked back at the female vampire "You make a good point" their eyes met a moment passing between them. Huh he had something in common with a vamp how weird was that? "So you said this is your hunt. Why?" Sam asked she looked at him for a moment then noticed people in the small café looking over at them she walked up to the empty chair "may I?" she asked both brothers nodded also noticing the attention they were attracting she slipped into the seat leaning back as she crossed her legs she waited for a moment before continuing not wanting to say more till she knew no busy body was listening. "The vampires who attacked those people they were our followers they had sworn off human blood. But a couple of strangers have been stealing our people, corrupting them back to old ways. I have not met them in person but I've heard stories. Those responsible for the attacks are traitors and it's my job to eliminate them." She finished taking a sip of Dean's coffee. Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam spoke before he could. "But they are your own kind" She shook her head. "No what they our is animals I'm not like them they chose to betray us they endanger our very existence with their actions they made their choice now they will suffer the consequences." She said her face empty of all emotion I was her job and she would see it though. Both Dean and Sam knew how that felt. Dean looked her over as he took his coffee back "so you got a name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**SUN**

"Dude I'm not having her in my car" Dean growled at Sam as they waited at the counter for their coffee's. "Dean what choice do we have? We can't talk here." Sam argued glancing out the window seeing Thorn leaning against the impala's hood waiting for them. They had been drawing to much attention so they had decided to go somewhere more privet so they didn't need to worry about being over heard or being carted off to the local loony bin for talking about vampires and murders. They had been arguing for five minutes but they were getting no were. Sam sighed rubbing his temple he loved his brother and would do a lot for him, but his stubbornness could be a real headache. "Look she knows stuff we could use her help." Sam pointed out glaring at his stubborn brother. "Fine" Dean huffed as the waitress came over with their drinks. he wasn't going to argue about it anymore cause he knew it was a waste of time Sam had already won "you take them ill pay." He grumbled fishing for his wallet out of his back pocket. "Stupid geek boy" Sam took the drinks and headed for the door rolling his eyes at his pouting brother. Was he really the eldest? Sam wondered. "Got your coffee" Sam called as he got out side heading for Thorn and the impala. "Thanks'" Thorn smiled as she took her drink from him "how much do I owe you?"She asked using her free hand to get her purse "nothing my brother's treat" he said smiling, a little pay back for the geek boy comment he thought as he looking back at the café his brother was busy flirting with the waitress who had served them. Typical Dean, Sam looked back at Thorn who had gone quite she was also looking back at the café frowning as she watched the waitress fawn all over Dean as he flashed his most devilish smile and used one of his many cheesy pick up lines to charm her. Could Thorn be into Dean Sam wondered… nah. "Your brother better hurry up" Thorn growled suddenly breaking the silence sounding pi**ed. Sam looked up at her startled her eyes were glowing red "something wrong?" he asked body tensing puzzled and worried by her sudden anger, she turned her red eyes toward him he shivered, they might be on the same side but she was still a fang and a very scary one at the second. "I may not turn into dust when out in the sun like the vamps in the movies, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." She explained, wincing from the light. Sam's eyes widened in surprise sh*t he had forgotten vampires were sensitive to sun light no wonder she was pi**ed. "Oh I'm so sorry" he apologized "here get in the car" he said hurriedly opening the back door for her. She flashed him a grateful smile as he held the door open for her "thanks" she said her eyes returning to dark brown colour. she slipping into the back seat letting out a little sigh of relief as the cold dark of the car enveloped her gently relieving her from the pain she felt from being in the scorching sun. "Are you ok?" Sam asked the back door still open as he peered into the back seat a worried look on his face. Her sister had told her the Winchesters were different from other hunters but Thorn had found it hard to believe considering the stories she heard about them but as she looked at Sam's worried face she began to believe. "I'm good thank you." She smiled warmly "my head hurts but a little while out of the sun and I will be fine."


End file.
